<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Journal by Akiragane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600860">Birthday Journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane'>Akiragane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill is good, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Kisses, M/M, Mabel has dyed hair, One Shot, Post-Weirdmageddon, Slight swearing, So fluffy I'm gonna die, all of the fluff, birthday kisses, everyone is 18+, goat blood?, literally it's all fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after Weirdmageddon, Bill is good and is now a close friend to the Pines family. On Dipper and Mabel's 18th birthday Bill gives Dipper a gift that may or may not change their relationship.</p>
<p>(AKA Bill is a flustered bastard and Dipper teases him about it)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>EDITED AND REPUBLISHED!</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy first fic! This is mostly practice to get used to Archive's system so I hope you all enjoy this little BillDip drabble. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper could barely see, it was complete black behind Bill’s gloved hands as he led him to an unknown location.<br/>
</p><p>Today was Dipper and Mabel’s 18th birthday, they were back in Gravity Falls to celebrate it and most of their old friends had come, including Bill Cipher. Cipher was an old enemy of theirs, but a lot of things had happened since then and now they were a lot closer than ever thought possible. Bill was now permanently in a human form, an incredibly attractive blond male, and lived close to Dipper and Mabel’s summer home, the Mystery Shack.<br/>
</p><p>The day had started off great. The twins woke up to a birthday surprise from their friends and had partied through the remainder of the day. It was about 4 o’clock now and Bill had wanted to give Dipper his present in private.<br/>
</p><p>Finally, they arrived at the location. Bill took his hands away from Dipper’s eyes but told him to keep them closed. Dipper did as asked and less than a minute later Bill said, “Okay, you may open them now.”<br/>
</p><p>Dipper blinked his eyes open and looked down at what was in Bill’s hands. It was a blue journal with a similar design to the journal’s Great-Uncle Ford had written about the supernatural. But this one, instead of having a six-fingered hand on it, had a golden pine tree, with the careful writing of a 4 on it.<br/>
</p><p>Dipper was at a loss for words. Bill smiled at him shyly. “I thought you could use your own one of these, Pinetree.” he said.<br/>
</p><p>Dipper took the journal out of Bill’s hands and opened the first page. Inside was a collection of pictures from their time together. Each one moving like a movie... must be some kind of triangle demon magic. Dipper looked at Bill. “Oh my God.” he breathed. “This is absolutely amazing.”<br/>
</p><p>Bill’s smile grew wider. “Do you like it?” he asked, like an eager puppy.<br/>
</p><p>“I love it.” Dipper replied, closing the book.<br/>
</p><p>Bill encased Dipper in a tight hug. “I’m so glad. And I promise it isn’t cursed. Probably. And I was really careful not to stain it with goat blood.”<br/>
</p><p>Dipper laughed and hugged Bill back. “That’s great to hear.”<br/>
</p><p>Bill finally released Dipper and they stared at each other for a bit, bordering on uncomfortable. Until Bill spoke again. “Um, can you close your eyes again, I have one more thing to give you.”<br/>
</p><p>Dipper nodded and did as he was told. He waited for a few seconds, then he felt something soft press against his cheek. He opened his eyes to a blushing Bill, (but it was harder to tell since he had golden blood). Dipper rubbed his cheek. “Did you just kiss me?” he asked.<br/>
</p><p>Bill bit his lip and nodded. Dipper was at a loss for words once again, then he smiled. “Hey, I didn’t hate it.” he commented.<br/>
</p><p>Bill blushed harder, but he smiled. “Really?” he asked.<br/>
</p><p>Dipper nodded, then walked up to Bill, slightly closer than what would normally be comfortable. “In fact.” he teased.<br/>
</p><p>Then Dipper leaned on his tiptoes and kissed Bill right on the lips, startling the other. Dipper smiled with teeth at the other’s easy flustering, a rare sight since Bill was the most powerful being in the cosmos. “I kinda liked it.” Dipper finished his sentence.<br/>
</p><p>Bill smiled too and hugged Dipper again, picking him up and swinging him around. “You little bastard.” he mumbled.<br/>
</p><p>When Bill finally put Dipper down Mabel walked into the room. “Hey, you two, we’re opening the pinata soon!” she said, ecstatic.<br/>
</p><p>Dipper looked at his sister. She really had changed. She no longer had braces and her long hair was now tipped with pink and tucked into a long braid cascading down her shoulders. “Alright, then! Let’s go smack a paper animal open!” Bill said and rushed over to Mabel, clearly a little more excited than he should be.<br/>
</p><p>Dipper just smiled and shook his head at the demon’s antics. He was adjusting, but he still was a bit, well, weird at times. But that was fine. He was really changing to be a better person, and that was all that mattered.<br/>
</p><p>Dipper headed down after his twin back outside where the party was happening. Blue journal tucked under his arm, a pen behind his ear, excited to start out on a new adventure and write about it in his gift.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uwu<br/>I hope you enjoyed! I'm a big fan of the show and the ship and I have so many plans for other BillDip fics in the future so...<br/>Stay tuned, I guess!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>